Dwarves
Dwarves The dwarves are considered one of the Old Races. They were created by Moradin to specifically serve the metallic dragons in the prime material plane. Ruins throughout Keren's mountains hint at how many dwarf civilizations rose and fell during the early ages. Rulers of Vallahir, the dwarven clans are trying to re-establish themselves in the mountains of other kingdoms as Keren moves into a new era. Some clans have close business ties with the Sprysteel Engineering Consortium, others with the Dragonborn or the Mercantile Alliance. Physical Description Dwarves have only half the lifespan of elves but still far exceed the other humanoid races. They normally live between 325-375 years unless accident or mishap claim them young. Dwarves are typically considered a juvenile until the age of 50. They tend to have light brown or deep tan skin, dark and deep-set eyes, and black, dark brown or dark auburn hair. Male dwarves are very proud of their beards and moustaches. Female dwarves often braid their long hair. Dwarves tend to dress in thick, well-crafted, durable and practical clothing befitting their profession and social station. They rarely go anywhere without their weapons and both sexes wear torcs, arm braces and other forms of jewelry. Traits *'Ability Score Increase': +2 Constitution *'Size:' Medium. Dwarves stand between 4-5 feet tall and average around 150 lbs in weight. *'Speed:' Base Walking Speed is 25 feet; it is not reduced by wearing heavy armor. *'Darkvision:' Superior (greyscale) vision in dark and dim conditions up to 60 feet. *'Dwarven Resilience: '''advantage on saving throws vs. '''poison'; resistance against poison damage. *'Dwarven Combat Training': Proficiency with the battleaxe, handaxe, throwing hammer, and war hammer. *'Tool Proficiency:' You gain proficiency with the artisan's tools of your choice (brewing, carpentry, cooking, masonry, mining, smithing, etc.) *'Stonecunning:' Whenever you make an Intelligence (History) check related to the origin of stonework, you are considered proficient in the History skill and add double your proficiency bones to the check, instead of your normal proficiency bonus. *'Language': You can speak, read, and write Common and Dwarvish. Dwarvish is full of hard consonants and and guttural sounds, linguistic characteristisc which affect whatever other language a dwarf might speak. Culture Dwarves are united in their sense of obligation towards family responsibilities, clan security, honored traditions and a deeply rooted emnity towards goblins and orcs. Dwarves have the reputation of courage, stubborness, and resilence. They can toil in deep mines or at blazing furnaces longer than any other race, and do so with a proud industrousness that boggles other races. Most dwarves, male and female, are proficient with at least one melee weapon, even those who turn to more arcane pursuits. Dwarves often have fiery tempers and are slow to forgive an insult or injustice. This can lead to vendettas between brothers or even clan wars. The dwarves generally feel a deep loyalty to family and clan. Ostracism is considered a worse fate than death to many dwarves. Dwarven Alignments Most dwarfs lean to lawful alignments, especially lawful good and lawful neutral. It is possible for individual dwarves to chaotic good, chaotic nuetral, or true nuetral but they are likely to be widely distrusted by other dwarves. Dwarven Names Male Names: Aikar, Darim, Gesrok, Jaras, Kothos, Norzad, Owri, Storri, Thodok, Uadar Female Names: Bikka, Chalundi, Farria, Haondi, Ithria, Leti, Munana, Para, Throna, Ulona. Surnames: Traditional Keren dwarves, especially mountain dwarves, add "sson" or "sdottir" to the end of their father's given name. Aikar Dorinsson are Bikka Lokrisdottir are examples. A new custom is developing among Hill dwarves to identify themselves by their trade: Archer, Bailey, Cartwright, Harper, Mason, Smith, etc. Clan Names: Blackbanner, Deepdelve, Ghalkin, Hillsafar, Khurfal, Mazak, Rockfast, Stoneshield, Talnath, Trollbane Dwarven Subraces Desert Dwarf: Resistant to scorching heat and limited food and water, desert dwarves dwell in the Sharne side of the mountains. They mine copper, azurite, blood glass, fever gold, and orichalcum from the mountains as well as harvesting from the Sharne crystal fields. Desert dwarves are noticeably slimmer than other dwarves. Free proficiency in Survival & +1 bonus relating to stamina-based saving throws. ''' '''Mountain Dwarf: Living in southern Vallahir and souther Haruhe, the mountain dwarf clans generally mine salt, iron, silver, gold, platinum, and a variety of precious and semi-precious stones, Mountain dwarves are exceptionally tall and hardy. They are slightly taller and a little more pale than the other dwarven subraces. ' +2 Strength & proficiency in light and medium armor.' Hill Dwarf: Native to the Dragonsback mountains and Six Valley region, hill dwarf clans have also begun to establish themselves in mining colonies in Chenaanah and Haruhe. The Deeplager Trading Company was one of the sponsors of the new Seaport Adventurer's Guild. '+1 Wisdom & +1 Hit Point Maximum with +1 added to hit pool with each level gained. ' Most Common Dwarf Classes *dwarf clerics of Moradin *dwarf fighter *dwarf paladin of Moradin